Catori Inarison
Catori Inarison, '''also known as '''Aloe, is the Kitsune Myobu of Spirit, and is the second child of Inari No Okami. While the two have a bit of a rocky relationship, they're somewhat forced to get along, now that they live in the same Town again. Skills and Abilities * '''Spirit Mimicry- '''Catori can turn into a spirit form to travel and possess people should she need to. Although not a commonly used form, as possession while she's in this state causes the host to become a kitsune. * '''Illusion magic- '''Catori can create a variety of illusions and images in people, including "Spirit fireballs", which as opposed to normal fireballs are purely spiritual illusions, creating the ''perceived ''effect of hell fire. * '''Soul Perception- '''Having studied spirits and souls her whole life, it didn't take Catori long to discover the ability to see Souls and spirits. * '''Soul Resonance- '''Using magic to manipulate and alter her soul in whatever way is needed, she can almost resonate with anyone, however if too much alteration is needed, chances are the person she resonated with will ''temporarily ''become a kitsune, unless full transformation is a goal in the resonance. Personality Catori can be very flirtatious and often seems to be only looking out for herself. Always seeming to just take ''any ''job offered for a high enough price. In truth though she usually takes these large sums of cash she earns and donates them to schools and the like for the magic and supernatural worldwide, knowing that in some places they're highly neglected subjects. Behind the shell of "Gruff and grumpy, albeit flirty Supernatural specialist", there's a very caring woman who wants more than anything to keep her loved ones safe from harm and together. That being said, when she cares about a person enough, or even say, falls in love with them, she is the type to be extremely jealous and possessive, even if they haven't talked in the longest time due to whatever set of circumstances, she will view her friends and lover(s) as ''hers ''and not want anyone to possibly take them. At times she wonders if she's selfish because of this trait, and so she tries her best to hide it around friends and family behind a laid back and calm demeanor. History A few years after Inari made Johnathan Inarison, she'd decided to create herself a daughter, and so Catori was born. Catori grew up with Johnathan for the most part and for the longest time the two of them were the best of friends, in their young adult years often working together with each other to pull of various pranks and picking up people at the bar. Eventually though, Johnathan and Catori had a falling out when Johnathan started to purely live to pursue a life of pleasure, losing control of his divine born kitsunebi in this process, and started transforming people into kitsune without any regard for consent with them. Due to how well she got along with Johnathan, at first her Mother accused her of doing the same thing. Eventually things cleared up between them, but offended her Mother'd even think that caused Catori to see her Mom in a different light for hundreds of years to come. Having lived and studied for so long, Catori has never been replaced as the Myobu of Spirit. After helping two different ponies gain new bodies in Mo'galile, Catori eventually moved into The Town, and started living with one of her former customers, Julia, eventually developing a relationship with them. An employee of Julia's flower shop, Hitomi, was found to be homeless and the two took her in, Catori viewing her in a very motherly light. After leaving for the Equestrian Liberation front, Julia left Catori and Hitomi alone to work the flower shop for about two months, during that time Hitomi and Catori lived through two separate invasions on the Town. Relationship Guide *Julia - Lover *Hitomi - friend/daughter like figure *Joanne Inarison - Sister *Allie Inarison - Niece *Inari No Okami - Mother Category:Characters Category:Youkai Category:Mo'Gallian